


grapholagnia

by steamedmantou



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steamedmantou/pseuds/steamedmantou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>aomine just wants to share his porn. he's not asking for recommendations, geez. (aokuro. kind of.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	grapholagnia

**Author's Note:**

> grapholagnia: the urge to stare at obscene pictures
> 
> teikou era.
> 
> first completed/posted on tumblr: nov 20, 2012  
> first revised: feb 24, 2013

            The first time Aomine sits Kuroko down in an attempt to make him watch an AV front to back, Kuroko's face lights up with the redness of a giant star on the verge of supernova.  It's nothing short of hilarious, and Aomine laughs and asks incoherently, amidst his frenzied laughter, something along the lines of whether or not Kuroko had even been exposed to porn, ever.  Kuroko bolts from his room then, and while Aomine had seen the twitch in his limbs and could have prevented Kuroko from running, he did not, a touch unnerved that he had half a mind to keep Kuroko there, loom over him, wait long enough to watch and see if Kuroko had gotten hard, how long that would've taken, and what he'd look like, taking care of the problem right then and there.

            So Aomine makes it somewhat of a personal project to sneak as many dirty pictures as he can before Kuroko's eyes.  Aomine slips skin mags in Kuroko's schoolbag, picking covers as explicit as possible.  He slides pinups between the folds of Kuroko's school uniform, left neatly folded in the change room during practice, the girls in the pictures bending over, breasts on the cusp of spilling out of their bikinis.  He hides snapshots of naked women between the pages of borrowed textbooks and notebooks, stills of adult video actresses staring into the camera, legs spread lasciviously, with their fingers slipped in their mouths and trailing over their lips.

            Aomine has a ball with it for a week or two before he gets bored of the exercise.  He hadn't managed to see Kuroko react to it, anyway, so he drops it, figuring he'd find another opportunity to pressure Kuroko into watching porn.  What he doesn't expect is for Kuroko to retaliate.  He nearly punches down a row of lockers the first time he opens his shoe compartment to find a volume of BL manga staring him in the face, the cover offensively pastel and soft-filtered.  It doesn't end there, though, as Kuroko manages to sneak increasingly graphic images of guy-on-guy amidst his belongings, printouts and illustrations and smutty self-published comics.  Kuroko’s lack of presence is frighteningly effective in his mission.  After a week of seeing far too many depictions of girly men-in-name-only crying while taking it up the ass, Aomine was ready to find Kuroko and apologize, were it not for the fact that he somehow comes across a recording of desperate moaning and assorted wet sounds on his mp3 player.

            He manages to corner Kuroko at their next practice and tells him, "You know, I was going to apologize, but I don't think I can do that after listening to... whatever that was."

            "I am not going to apologize, either," Kuroko says.

            "...Truce?"  Aomine asks reluctantly, offering a hand in peace.

            "Truce."  Kuroko says, shaking his hand, firm and unyielding.


End file.
